Anderson and Oliver have a picnic
by rosieth
Summary: Anderson has decided to take Oliver, his pet Velociraptor, on a picnic. Unfortunately, it seems that John and Sherlock have nothing better to be doing than crashing their nice afternoon. In the same world as my other sherlock fics. Enjoy? perhaps.


AN: This is what happens when silly little ideas enter my brain. It eats away slowly until i can no longer control it and then this happens. This time, its Oliver and Anderson going on a lovely little country picnic. It's all going well, until John and Sherlock show up. Thankyou to Corrigible for their lovely comment on Anderson's Wayward Pet. I'm glad i succeeded in amusing somebody. Now, for some more Anderson/Dinosaur madness.

Anderson stood up and stretched his aching back. It had taken nearly 10 minutes, but Oliver was finally well secured to the tree. There would be no escape for the curious dinosaur this time. Not that he would be interested in leaving, with the nice, plump hind cow's leg that Anderson had given him. Satisfied that Oliver would cause no trouble, Anderson settled himself down on his picnic rug. Grabbing a salad sandwich from the plate beside him, Anderson lay down on the rug and looked up at the sky. He felt slightly childish as he lay there, picking shapes out in the clouds drifting overhead. A warm happy feeling flooded through him, as he noted that one of the clouds looked very much like Oliver. "Look, that one looks like you Oli." He pointed up at the cloud, but the dinosaur took no notice. Anderson smiled, as he watched the dinosaur enthusiastically gnawing away at the thigh bone. However, the smile quickly disappeared as he heard familiar voices growing closer. Glancing over towards the car park, he soon saw the two people that he least desired to see. The tall man was wearing a long, thick coat despite the balmy weather and his companion was still wearing his trademark sweater. Anderson could feel his face twitching in anger, as they walked over to a nearby tree and began to set themselves up; Sherlock carrying a large wicker basket, John holding a medium sized black suitcase and a blue rug. Anderson sat up and glared at them as they spread out the expensive looking picnic rug. From the basket came delicate looking china teacups and saucers, as well as a thermos and a neatly wrapped plate of something that looked homemade and sweet. Lastly, that dreadful suitcase was placed on the edge of the rug closest to Anderson and Oliver. He could feel his blood begin to boil. They were acting as though they hadn't noticed him, but he knew that they were well aware of his presence. Even if they had missed him, there was no way they could miss the distinctive pet that was settled beside him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Surely they could see that they were not welcome here. "We're have a picnic Anderson, as i see you are. It is such a lovely day for a picnic." That raised eyebrow, the barely suppressed grin. They were here for one reason, and one reason only. To annoy Oliver and Anderson. "I can see that." he responded curtly. "Using you're eyes for once Anderson? And here i was, thinking that was beyond you." Sherlock's voice was laden with mocking. Anderson rolled his eyes. "What I meant was why are you in this particular park. There must be dozens of others you could have gone to. You don't expect me to believe it's pure coincidence that you chose this one." His voice was coming out harsher than he was intending and he knew that it simply added to the enjoyment the picnic-crasher were having at his expense. "Of course not Anderson. There is no such thing as coincidence." He had that look on his face that made Anderson want to punch him in the face. Anderson opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by John. "Would you like a cup of tea? Or perhaps a nice scone? Mrs Hudson made them yesterday. Its her homemade jam too." Anderson just made a dismissive noise and turned his back on the two men. He pulled out his Kindle and started to read, desperately trying to drown out the sounds of the two men speaking behind him. He could hear them chattering away, the clinking of crockery and rustling of paper bags. John seemed to be doing most of the talking. About work, about family, about some case or other. The harder Anderson tried to block their voices out, the louder they seemed to get. Finally, Anderson snapped and turned his head back to the two men.

"Aren't there any other dinosaurs that are actually causing mayhem today? There isn't a T-Rex eating sheep in Manchester that you need to go and sort out? Or perhaps a brachiosaurus uprooting trees along the M4?" There was a pause, and Anderson felt horribly like he was being judged. "Unlike you Anderson, the common citizen of Britain hasn't taken to keeping large reptiles as pets. Those that have keep them safely at home, where they belong. Why do you think most dinosaurs are only found in the zoos?" Sherlock's tone was cold, his eyes seemed to be daring Anderson to say something back. Anderson bit his tongue for there was no doubt in his mind that Sherlock would be ready to refute any possible argument he could come up with. "That and most of those that have dinosaurs are responsible pet owners and never let them off the leash in public. Good to see you've finally taken our advice and left the collar and chain on this time." John added, gesturing towards Oliver, who had moved slightly further away from the intruders. The cow leg was completely free of flesh now, just a collection of bones with teeth marks. Sherlock's phone gave a message tone. Anderson could barely blink before those long, slender fingers had snatched it off the ground, grey eyes rapidly moving across the screen. "What is it?" John asked. "Pterydactyl, escaped from London Zoo. The keepers are out of their depth, none of them has much target shooting practice." Sherlock replied, already throwing crockery haphazardly back into the picnic basket. "Good thing they've got us then, Sherlock.' The older man gave a lopsided smile to his companion. The younger man's face lit up as he returned the smile. "A good thing indeed John." Picking up their belongings, including that damned suitcase, the pair dash over to their car. "The game is afoot John!" Anderson heard Sherlock shout, before the doors of the car slammed. Well, good riddance to them, I hope they get eaten by the pterydactyl, he thought to himself. Lying down on the picnic rug, he could feel the warm rays of the sun heating him from above. Much better, he thought. This is how i want to spend the rest of the afternoon. Anderson could hear Oliver shifting, trying to find a comfortable spot. Clearly it wasnt just Anderson whose afternoon was disturbed by John and Sherlocks unwelcome presence. But now they were gone, they could get back to their perfect afternoon. Anderson closed his eyes and smiled to himself. This was the best way to spend the weekend.


End file.
